narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathew Withau vs. Koshin
Mathew Withau vs. Koshin is a battle that takes place during the Search for the Book of the Gods. It is a battle between Hidden Leaf chunin Matt Withau and rogue ninja and member of Team Seiko Koshin. Prelude As Kakashi Hatake takes Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno onward to the Hall of the Forgotten to intercept the rest of Team Seiko, Matt remains behind at his own request to finish the fight with Koshin. Matt tells Koshin that it is now just the two of them, and Koshin repairs his previously-destroyed puppet and prepares for battle. Battle Koshin immediately attacks Matt via an arc of electricity fired from his puppet's wrist blades, but Matt evades this and returns for with a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Koshin fires another arc of electricity at the fireball, and the two cancel each other out, leaving Koshin able to fire another electric arc at Matt. Matt evades the arc, and Koshin's puppet attacks him head-on. Matt parries Koshin's blade with a kunai, but the electricity enhancing the puppet's weapon quickly cleaves the blade clean off. Matt kicks the puppet twice, sending it flying into the ground, and he then fires off a Fire Style: Ember Shot. Koshin dodges the initial strike, but is caught off-guard by the resulting fireballs, leaving Matt open to attack him with another Fireball Jutsu. Koshin attempts to defend himself with the Lightning Style: Circuit Shield, and while the technique absorbs the brunt of the damage, Koshin still sustains mild injuries. Koshin then attacks Matt with his puppet, knocking the Leaf chunin back with a blunt force attack, and then kicks him into the ground. The puppet then attacks Matt with electrified blades, and as Matt battles the puppet, Koshin's weapon fires off multiple arcs of electricity at Matt. Matt manages to dodge them, and as the puppet attacks him again, Matt blows the puppet to pieces with a paper-bomb. Matt attacks Koshin directly with shuriken, but the Lightning Style-user evades them and returns fire with kunai. Matt allows him to repair his puppet in order to give himself a chance to come up with a strategy, and when Koshin's puppet is repaired, he fires a Lightning Style: Rapid-Fire Sniper Bolt at Matt. Matt counters them with the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, and the two jutsu cancel each other out in midair. Matt activates a Flight Jutsu while Koshin's puppet fires a web of electricity, but Matt evades this while the puppet attacks him directly. Matt remains on par with the puppet's attacks, and he damages the puppet's body with his Flight Jutsu, forcing Koshin to bring it to retreat. Matt attacks Koshin directly with a Fireball Jutsu, but the puppet master evades it, and as Matt attacks him Koshin sends his puppet to intercept him. Koshin's puppet attacks Matt with a volley of Sniper Bolts, following this up with arcs of electricity. Matt evades them, and the puppet then unleashes a continuous wave of electric arcs, decimating the forest around them. Matt manages to keep a step ahead of Koshin's attacks, and he uses the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu against the puppet. The puppet's electric attacks enhance the destructive power of the flames, and Koshin's puppet is incinerated completely while Koshin attempts to flee. Matt pursues him with a Chidori, and Koshin is unable to escape as Matt deals the finishing blow. Aftermath Matt confirms Koshin's death, and he immediately runs off to rejoin his team. The rest of Team Kakashi has arrived at the Hall of the Forgotten, meeting Team Seiko at the conclusion of their search for the Book of the Gods. Just as a battle is about to break out, Matt arrives and attacks Team Seiko, scattering its members and allowing the Hidden Leaf forces to take the rogue ninja on separately. Category:Battle